Fun with Oh Ha Ni
by Derpasaurus
Summary: How will the young, mismatched couple survive the coming days? Find out! An on-going story from Baek Seung Jo's PoV (Since there are hardly any solely for him) about his life with Oh Ha Ni :D R&R, if you want, T for generic stuffs.
1. Chapter 1

Ha Ni-ah.. has been acting strange lately..

"Night, Ha Ni-ah," I said rather casually. I was lying on my side - as I always am - with one of my arms, that I like to think fit around her form perfectly, hugged Ha Ni around her abdomen.

"Oh.. N-night," I noticed she awkwardly replied, unlike how she usually said it, the way in which I can sense her exuberant smile - No. This time, she went rigid when I tried to clasp our hands together, "It's a bit hot.." she off-handedly commented, shifting away from me.

"Huh?" I asked, rather dumbly, as her incomprehensible actions sunk in - She removed herself from my embrace and slid to the very edge of her side, "Yeah, whatever," I had replied after a few moments, I really hated going to sleep in a bad mood.

I felt her move a few times and heave a deep sigh before settling down, I was this close to telling her to stop moving around and go to sleep. Stupid Oh Ha Ni.

She wasn't there when I woke up - I didn't even have to turn over to check - I didn't hear anything like 'Ah, Baek Seung-Jo! It's too early.. Stop..' or 'That tickles! Noo~' coming from her side of the bed.

Our shifts were only slightly different today - Mine started at 10AM and hers at 9AM - I assumed we'd be going together. She's probably waiting for me, though, that's definitely it! She's probably sat herself down infront of an early-running drama waiting for me.

With this in mind, I decided to race around - I had a shower first, those who work in a hospital should be thoroughly clean and tidy - then dressed myself in dark jeans, a v-neck thermal shirt and a heavy winter coat.

Which reminds me, how could it be hot when it's the coldest month of Winter right now? YAH, OH HA NI! I fumed as I walked down the stairs, mumbling something about her being a stupid, bad liar.

"Yah - Seung Jo! Why are you still here?" Dearest Mother asked, scurrying over to the bottom of the staircase, she had that 'I'm-waiting-to-scold-you' look on and for what, I did not know.

"What do you mean?" I leisurely glanced at my watch and walked past her, holding my brown, leather bag slung over my shoulder and moving towards the kitchen, "It's only 7:43, where else would I be?"

"Eh? But didn't you say you had close starting shifts with Ha Ni-ah?" She tilted her head at me, like I had gone crazy. Yes, I had told her that, so I don't see the problem.

"Yes.. and?" I drawled. Popping two pieces of bread into the newly-purchased toaster and going off to find some jam. While I waited for the toast to brown, I began brewing some coffee, which I was in dire need of.  
I mean, what? Who didn't sleep to think about Ha Ni's weird behavior? Not me, not Baek Seung-Jo! Who would? Over that stupid girl.. Huh? Why am I embarrassed in my own head? I don't have to explain anything here.

Absently, I sat myself at the table, while Mother looked dumbfounded at me, "So, where's Ha Ni-ah?" I asked, wanting rather feverishly to interrogate her - Who does she think she is, denying her most beloved husband when she's the one who wanted him to hold her at night? Gahh!

"Well.. She left.. I thought you were going with her! Such an early shift, too.." She pondered to herself, trailing off as she took light steps back to the kitchen, preparing breakfast for everyone, "Will you be eating with u- Huh? Baek Seung Jo?!"

I don't know why.. I really am at a loss.. I have no idea why I stomped out of my warm, cozy home, into the shin-high snow, hiking through cold air, jam-smeared toast hanging from my mouth and a tightly-clenched fist around my suitcase's handle.

Because Ha Ni left without me? No way! What a waste of my effort.. But it's pretty cold, right? It's REALLY cold, right? I've been taking her to work, even if I started later or it was my day-off, because snow is a hazard in itself, but if you add the clumsy, idiotic Oh Ha Ni, there's bound to be an accident.

I slammed the driver's seat door to my apple-red car, which I bought because Ha Ni seemed to like it so much, though I'll never admit it if she were to find out, and stuck my key into the ignition with force to spare, expertly steering my way out of the snow that was strewn in discord.

It might've been against the law, but I decided I'd better check in with her friends - I flipped open my cellphone and called their contacts, which I kept purely for convenience;

_"Huh? Ha Ni? I saw her a minute ago, near the bus stop,"_

_"Ah~ Seung Jo Oppa? Funny that you'd call me, I was just thinking abou-"_

_"Looking for a concubine so soon, Oppa? Of course I'd be happy to com-"_

_"Eh? She's right here - Being yelled at, see," Then he must've held out the phone towards Ha Ni and Nurse Kim, "NURSE OH, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO DO ANYTHING RIGHT?! RE-DO THEM, RIGHT NOW!" "Uhhh! Y-y-yes, I will, right away.."_

That girl.. I swear.. Sheesh. Well, I can't deny that I'm relieved, though it sounds like she still doesn't do anything right, except..

_"Your wife has been doing well lately, Dr. Baek, you must be helping her alot, huh? I'm impressed,"_ was what that same Nurse Kim, one of the head nurses, had said a week shy of today.

Something must be off..

"Ah.." I heard escape Ha Ni's lips before she looked down, hugging her clipboard. Why was she acting like that? Like, I was someone who she needed to be cautious, even afraid, of.

"Ha-" I stopped short saying her name, my feet carrying me, as if to say 'emotion is dangerous', and she didn't seem to oppose, even the usual hurt that shortly crossed her face in these situations was absent today.

It was.. It was, as if.. Ha Ni's love for me had.. gone out for a break?

I looked back at her, wondering what could be wrong but the only thing I caught was the sight of her biting her bottom lip, while desperately holding her chest. What's up with that, anyway?

"Dr. Baek?" I faintly heard the voice of my superior, Lee Ho-Kyun, "Dr. Baek?" He called again, and I finally woke from my trance.

"Oh, forgive me. I was a bit distracted," I said as professionally as I could without giving too much away - This superior of mine, Dr. Lee, was nosy, to say the least, and he's taken a particular interest in Ha Ni - "An interesting girl to have snagged the great and cold Baek Seung Jo, isn't she cute, though?" Was what he said exactly and I memorized it, because, I got jealous.

Over the months, he's become less of a rival and one of the few people who aren't interested in my brains, or looks, or connections, or wealth. He's generally just a laid-back, out-of-place guy who likes to tease.

I can't hate him for liking to tease, because I love to tease Ha Ni the most. It's my favorite past time, even if that's a little sadistic.

It's good that I wasn't zoning out during work hours, right now, it was our lunch break. A welcome break, if you'd ask me, since the hospital was absolutely flooded with flu patients due to the cold weather - I've always had a warm body temperature, so it hasn't happened to me.

"So.. Problems with your cute wife, eh?" He grinned, taking a large bite out of his chicken and mayo roll.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Oh, here we go. What a nosy guy, always sticking himself in my business. I poked my salad aimlessly, obviously not planning to put it in my mouth anytime soon.

"You look like a lovestruck teenager, a girl, even," Ho-Kyun said bemusedly, watching his friend while filtering lettuce from his teeth.

I coughed, embarrassed, "Ahem. It's just a bit of a family issue, nothing more," I said matter-of-factly, trying to stop his prodding. I decided to take a small sip of my water that sat idly next to my tray.

Dr. Lee looked at me for a bit, I could feel his eyes on me, before diverging and nodding in seemingly understanding, "Ah! A dry spill, eh?" He said, a bit too loudly for my tastes, patting me on the shoulder, "Don't worry, it happens to the best of us,"

I stuttered before choking on the small amount of liquid descending my throat, almost spewing it from between tightly-clenched teeth, "Wh-what?" I outright bursted.

"You know, the mysterious female gender is all about atmosphere, my stoic friend," The doctor had looped around with a goofy grin and had his arm hung lazily over Seung-Jo's shoulder, "A few candles, some soft music, she'll be gushing, gushing more than words, I might say, not from her mouth, either - If you know what I'm saying," he winked sleazily before swaggering away confidently.

There's something seriously wrong with that Lee Ho-Kyun, but I'm more concerned about what's wrong with my Ha Ni-ah..


	2. Chapter 2

_Gurgh, I really like this couple ;3 Just puttin' that out there. Yes, I'm starting this story with conflict, but if I don't, then I'll never want to because they'll be all cute and happy and I wanted Seung-Jo to taste dat cold shoulder c;_

_I got this idea from a shoujo manga I was reading and it's such a Ha Ni thing to worry about :_

* * *

"Oi, Oh Ha Ni, get in the car!" I called, tapping my fingers impatiently against the dashboard, car door left ajar. I waited to hear her footsteps, but heard nothing.

".. Uh.. Miahne - I-I have some work left to do.. I'll just take the bus when I'm done, don't wait up, though, okay?" She gave me a meek smile and I felt my blood boil.

"Yah! Where are you going? It's already 10 o'clock, what time do you plan on 'taking the bus'?" What's up with her, I wonder? I tightened my jaw.

I watched her closely, and again, she touched her palm to her chest and turned away, "Sorry, I really need to finish, Nurse Kim will kill me if I don't," Why was she trying to act mature all of a sudden? She's 22 years old and I'd never seen her acting her age.

"Fine then, idiot girl, don't blame me if you get killed by someone worse than Nurse Kim, kay?" I said with my coldest glare and with the tightest jaw in Korea at that moment - Ohkay, probably not, but it was pretty tight. I sat down in the car and turned the key in the ignition, watching her slink away.

She kept walking, her shoulders shuddering slightly - I knew she was crying - It was unmistakable, the way her posture swayed, and her head bowed lowly. Ah, but why? Had I said something wrong again?

Was I supposed to chase her, I wonder?

Of course, I would, but I wouldn't tell her that - That's something Bong Joon Gu would say and I'm nothing like that passionate idiot. Instead of leaving the car park, I took one of the previously occupied spaces closer to the hospital's nursing department.

I felt kind of creepy, since I could see her perfectly from here.

She was busying herself with overdue paperwork, which she, no doubt, held off to the last minute before even attempting to complete it. Sometimes, I'd do it while she was sleeping - I was pretty good at forging handwriting, I discovered.

I idly tapped on the steering wheel and coughed lightly, looking at her. She was.. becoming more beautiful, perhaps? Or was it just me?

She had that pure glow that she always had, even though I had already.. ahem.. 'had my way with her'.. and I liked it that way, an unwavering presence of innocence that one could only find in a small child. Her forehead is flat, as always, covered by her fluttering bangs and paving the way for those sleepy eyes that I like so much, I'd like our child to have them one day, y'know? I really would.

I hummed to myself and thought back to what Lee-nim had said about a dry spill; it REALLY had been a long time - It wasn't us, I mean, it wasn't because we didn't want to, or I didn't want to, shall I say, it was because time just didn't allow it.

There were times where even the great Baek Seung-Jo wavered when I accidentally walk in on Ha Ni getting changed or she decides to forget her clothes and walks into our room with only a towel on. I don't get it, I'm totally stumped, she isn't even developed properly, yet I'm.. completely mesmerized by her petite form.

I let out a heaving cough, as I pulled myself from such perverted thoughts. I decided she probably wouldn't be done for a while and it'd be best if I just took a nap, right? So that's exactly what I did -

I'm pretty stupid..

By the time, I woke up, it was already 4AM and Ha Ni was no where in sight. I quickly pulled out of the parking lot, after asking a passing supervisor if and when she had left, finding out that she left only about 10 minutes ago - She's probably still at the bus stop, since buses run hourly.

I floored it and made my way down the three-lane street, glad that there were no other cars around. I spotted a sodden individual in a heavy raincoat and a bowed head, which I immediately recognized as Ha Ni. I pulled up infront of her, barely scraping the curb and she looked up in surprise as a nearby puddle rippled and splashed outward near her - The stare I got was one of.. disappointment?

Ah, my blood seems to have boiled over. How troublesome..

"You look pretty pathetic over there," I had said, I didn't sound reluctant but inwardly, I was, I was more than reluctant, I was tortured by the words that struck her from between my own lips, "Ah, but that's how stupid girls always look, right? I'm used to that kind of look already,"

Emotion was, indeed, very dangerous and I disliked these negative ones very much - How can it be, that I, who only want to shower my Ha Ni-ah with affection, am mocking her openly? There's no one around but she looks absolutely humiliated, clutching her slippery raincoat firmly.

"Look, you're shaking - Is it because you're cold, or are you crying again? Such a crybaby you are, Oh-Ha-Ni~" _Don't listen. Don't listen. _I begged aimlessly, futilely, _Don't believe what I say everytime, okay? Don't. You know me well enough, right? It's fine, right? You'll stop playing these silly games soon... right?_

"G-go away.." she meekly commanded and I.. scoffed. What is this? Why can't I control myself when she treats me so distantly? Why am I defending myself when I haven't been offended? Am I the cause, of this harsh treatment? Is it because.. she's.. sick of me?

-_Insecurity is an ugly color on you, oh Great Baek Seung-Jo._ My subconscious declared mockingly. _Just run up to her and say you're sorry, say that you love her like you always do and she'll melt into your embrace as always. She's so simple._

My body wants to listen..

_-Hurry up, don't you realize she's standing there cold? The next bus won't be for another hour, she'll freeze to death._

And I've made my choice.

My feet seem to move on their own, glide over the wet, toiling gravel and my arms seek her tentatively. Hands, much larger than her own, grip at the raincoat that covers her shivering back. Her tapered hair and damp, probably from tears more than rain, cheeks push against my momentarily-dry chest and I whisper a quiet, "Sorry." and hold her closer, unused to the feeling of clinging, rather than being clung onto.

In fact, her small, slender arms did not move. They stayed motionless at her sides, as she awkwardly stumbled to keep up with me. I could not feel that same rhythmic beating that echoed through her chest and sent electricity through my own. I could not see the blush that always painted her ivory cheeks when I was too near.

I felt only.. the feeling of submission from her. As if to say, "I can't be bothered fighting you anymore," she stills in my arms and follows along without a single quickened breath.

I usher her into the passenger seat and decide with certainty, that I'd fix whatever was going on with her and we'd be happy again - I'd make her happy, definitely..

* * *

_I kinda enjoy Seung Jo panicking ;) Don't worry, the conclusion will be in the next chapter and all of this gloomy gloom-town stuff will be behind us.. FOR NOW.. plus I will have some make-up fluff for you lovely readers - Look forward to it, okay? ;)_

_-Derpy_


	3. Chapter 3

_Aaaaand finally, we have the conclusion to our conflict :_

* * *

I sat on our shared bed, trying to concentrate on my book as best I could - The world of medicine was ever-changing so I constantly updated my knowledge - but right now, I was just using it as a cover.

I absentmindedly flipped the pages, though my eyes always looked up towards the doorway. I felt almost giddy at the sound of her small footsteps. I looked directly at her, unwavering, and she meekly poked her head around the doorway, a blue towel draped over her chestnut hair.

"Y-yes?" she shyly asked, taking tentative steps towards the desk chair on the far end of the room, gently massaging the towel over her damp tresses, which had grown alot longer, I've noticed.

"Aren't you tired?"

"No,"

"It's already 5 in the morning,"

"I know.."

Aish, was this how I was? So unresponsive, it's agonizing. I suddenly felt pity for Ha Ni-ah and my gaze softened, and I noticed her confusion - I continued to ponder how our relationship worked - Did it rely solely on her? If it wasn't her, I doubt there'd be such a thing as a happy married life for me - without taking my eyes off of her.

I watched her fumbling but only thought of it at the back of my mind as I mentally scolded myself. I made my way over to her back quietly, unlike Ha Ni, I could sneak around without stubbing my toe 20 times in the process. My arms gently threaded through the gaps between her slender ones and her sides, clasping her hands tightly and resting my head on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek in comfort.

"Wha-" she began, but I cut her off quickly.

"Ha Ni-ah, are you okay?" I asked as gently as I could muster, reassuringly squeezing her hands with my much larger ones, since I know she likes that.

"I-I-I'm okay.." she whispered quietly and nervously, awkwardly stumbling over her own words as she stilled in my arms, I could almost feel every bone in her body, rather than the soft feel of her bubbly self.

"It's so obvious when you're lying," I pointed out, a little bit teasingly, but hey - this was Ha Ni-ah, and I hadn't been able to tease her in so long.

"Am not," she mumbled indignantly - I was glad to see that her childish tendencies didn't die with her abnormal moods, though her cheeks weren't puffed out quite as much as usual.

"Ha-Ni-ah," I breathed into her nearby ear, watching her shiver at the contact of my warm exhale. I momentarily saw a smile before it promptly was stifled, I was so unused to her smiles coming so rarely, it was out of character for her.

It felt like she was mocking my character, honestly.

When she refused to respond, I lightly nipped at her ear with my front teeth, eliciting a slight squeak from her ruby lips, "Yah, Oh Ha Ni," I said with a slightly raised voice.

She began squirming in my arms after that, which surprised me since she usually loves it when I do that, I just held on tighter, "Let go." she said without reservation, though I saw her teeth burrowing into her bottom lip.

I did let go.

Why did I let go?

"Things like that.." she began, and I watched expectantly, ".. They should only be done by someone who I.. really love.." she said quietly, but I heard her. I heard her only vaguely over a sharp pain and shattering that resounded through my chest.

But no matter what interference there was, I had heard her. Heard her confess to.. not loving me..

"Yah, Oh Ha Ni, what the hell are you talking about?!" Damnit! Where was my cool now? It's just gone. This stupid girl, always doing these things to me, ruining my character, melting my ice.

If she meant what she said, it's probably going to be impossible for myself to ever be thawed out again.

"Huh? Baek Seung Jo? What's going on? Why are you yelling?" Perfect timing for my chattering mother to come in with her worried expression. She'd immediately blame me, I bet, she'll probably say I'm bullying Oh Ha Ni like she always does, that I'm the villain.

Who's her eldest son around here, anyway?

"Ask her," I sneered, looking away. I watched the rain drops participate in a race, though most veered off the initial track, down the sheen surface of our window.

"S-sorry, Mama," Ha Ni said, tears evident in her eyes. I acted as if I couldn't see, as if I didn't care about the subtle sobs that eerily assailed me, like I didn't want to comfort her and hold her until she never had a reason to cry again..

But a husband who can only think and never speak, or do, is not a match for an affectionate, lively girl like Oh Ha Ni. How can I even blame her for not loving me? Wasn't it obvious? Perhaps, I got too cocky.

So lost in my thoughts was I, that I didn't even realize my Mother's laughter bellowing through the entire house, I bet Eun Jo was rolling over in his sleep and grumbling some curse or another, "That's it? You think you don't love Seung Jo over that? Ha Ni-ah is so cute, de?"

I didn't hear a thing after Ha Ni apologized, I was too busy wallowing in self loathing.

"Omo~ You had me so frantic, too, I thought I was going to lose my precious daughter-in-law," By the time, I looked back at them, my Mother had her arms tightly wound around Ha Ni, where my arms should be, rubbing her shoulder consolingly.

Ha Ni looked absolutely baffled.

I waited for an explanation but none came, Mother just continued to laugh and guffaw and 'omo~' until I said a cold, "What?"

"Oh, Baek Seung Jo, don't worry, don't worry," Mother reassured me, looking quite happy with that gleam in her eye. What's going on? Was she happy about Ha Ni's love for me dissolving?

"Honestly," I began, "How can I not worry?"

Ha Ni continued to keep quiet, avoiding eye contact with me entirely, as if the almost-unnoticeable kinks in the wallpaper was far more interesting than her marriage.

"Ha Ni's just worrying over nothing," she said vaguely, which, frankly, was getting on my nerves. Spit it out already, okay? There's loads of nothings that Ha Ni chooses to worry about leisurely, how can I guess of one so severe she'd tell me she didn't love me?!

"Then.. what is it?" I asked impatiently, crossing my arms tightly over my chest, jaw clenched.

"Ha Ni-ah's just gotten used to you, is all,"

"What?" I asked in confusion - I may be a genius but emotional puzzles were not my forte.

Ha Ni looked wide-eyed, watching my Mother, "Huh?"

"Ha Ni told me that she didn't feel her heart race when you touched her anymore.." I gaped at Ha Ni and I was rewarded with a subtle, but completely adorable, blush painting her ivory cheeks, ".. It just means she's getting more and more used to being around you and isn't so startled by your presence, she must've said those things because she was confused,"

What..

HUH

HEY, WHAT?

SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T LOVE ME BECAUSE HER STUPID HEART DIDN'T RACE? WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER? I ALMOST DIED.

"I.." Ha Ni began, before retracting shyly.

"It's okay, dear, I'm going to go back to bed, so you two talk all you want.." She began making her way to the door before turning back with a sly smirk, "And Seung Jo! I'd prefer twins, okay?" she said before 'hohoho'ing out of the room.

We both looked at each other and Ha Ni turned red from head to toe, well, maybe not, but you get what I'm saying. Mentally, I also turned red but luckily, I have perfect physical control.. except when Ha Ni does something cute.

I silently urged her to continue and she seemed to get the message;

"I.. I still love.. when Seung Jo-ah touches me, and when you say nice things to me, I'm happy, but why don't I feel like my chest is about to explode like I normally do? When.. you.. try so hard to treat me nicely, I'm very happy, but.. If my heart doesn't race, doesn't that mean that I don't.. love you..?" she meekly explained.

In a mere second, I was holding her, unaware of what had happened, but acknowledging the right thing to do. She did fit really nicely into my arms, and if it isn't Ha Ni, no one else will fit, and her long hair was really soft, and her heartbeat was steady, but that was fine by me, "Snot-nosed, crybaby Oh Ha Ni," I whispered nostalgically, gently rubbing her back.

"Seung Jo..?"

"Even if you didn't love me, even if I had to hold you captive like this forever, I'd do so, but you can't leave me, okay?" Finally. FINALLY. I finally got my point across in a straight-forward way, I feel awesome. I'm awesome.

I felt her eye lashes flutter against my arm lightly as her deep-brown eyes fluttered open, before she softly nodded, closing her sleepy eyes and clutching her forearms with her slender fingers, relaxing into my embrace, "Could Seung Jo hold me more?" She said steadily, with only the slightest hiccup in her heartbeat.

I let go of her, inspecting her surprised form and scooped her up into her arms, carrying her bridal-style towards our shared bed. Laying her down gently, I feverishly sought her lips and engulfed them in my own, immediately feeling her hands ruffle into my hair, which is something I like very much. She parted her legs to accommodate me and our tongues mingled between our occupied lips.

I.. might like the 'used-to-me' Ha Ni a little better than before..

* * *

_Wow, wasn't that just such a stupid.. I mean, Ha Ni.. reason to be sad? Like wow. Her heart? Yep. I read that in a shoujo manga, though did I scare you? Did you think this was ganna be a sad-fic? ;D Stay tuned for next chapter~_

_-Derpy_


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a bit of tired musing from Baek Seung Jo this time around :P There will be more fluff to come, because I love fluff so very much._

* * *

I am so tired. Jesus, am I tired. Why do I even have to get up?

Last night was great, by the way, not to be weird or anything, but we lasted alot longer than usual. Must be the power of apology or something..

Either way, I'm happy.

"Seung Jo-ah.." It was Ha Ni's voice - Ah, it's so nice.. It's nice when she calls my name..

Without actually realizing it, my arms shot out and wrapped tightly around a soft, squirming form, and pulled it down with me.

"Seung Jo-ah? Are you okay?" She sounded worried, I'm glad that she sounds worried about me, that means she still loves me.

"I don't wanna wake up," I mumbled softly into her chestnut hair, without ever opening my sleep-caked eyes.

"You have to, your shift starts in half an hour,"

"Huh..? Shift? Wha?"

Then realization struck me..

CRAP! I was too happy. I forgot I was actually a functioning member of society now. Damn it all!

I released Ha Ni and I heard her sigh in disappointment, to which I grinned as I forced myself to swing my legs over the bed's edge and make my way to the bathroom, quickly showering and putting on my winter-casual wear.

When I returned to the room, Ha Ni was still wearing her pair of our matching pajamas, holding out my brown-leather bag, "Here," she told me - Ah, it's so blissful, she looks like an actual wife - I quickly snapped out of it, taking the bag and thanking her with a curt nod.

"Seung Jo-ah!" She called out and I stopped at the doorway, startled. She joyously skipped towards me and pecked me lightly on the cheek, "Sorry about before, I love you," she whispered in my ear before retreating.

Did I mention that this more confident Ha Ni is really nice? She's such a tease, though, I admit.

I chuckled lightly before racing towards my car at a brisk pace, not even bothering with breakfast.

During the quiet car ride to work, I silently mulled over my love life. Sure, I was married to the love of my life at 21, and yes, she satisfied my every desire, and maybe, she puts up with all of my personality problems but whyyyy?!

WHY DO I HAVE TO WORK?

Yes, I am Top Surgeon Baek Seung Jo and I love helping people, as I believe all capable people should, I want more time to be with Ha Ni-aaaaah.

Sometimes, I wish I was a teenager again, y'know? Just for a little while, maybe just a year. Then I could go back with all of my knowledge and realize that Ha Ni's the one for me without all the hassle, I'll look less like a dick and I'll also be able to enjoy her presence even more.

That sounds great, but..

Could we still sleep together?

And could I still be woken up every morning by her?

And could we.. do those fun things that we do at night?

The Ha Ni of our high school lives would probably die of embarrassment if I, who is constantly trying to bed her, randomly attacks her as my teenage boy self.

I laughed to myself as I pulled into the car park of our local hospital - That would be a sight.

Though, I admit at this moment, that I'm acting like a child. I feel really out of character, but with these thoughts floating around my head, I still manage to pull off the cold, professional Baek Seung Jo that is annoyed by most people.

"Dr. Baaaek~"

Ah, what a voice that I really, really want to hear in the morning, "Yes, Dr. Lee?" I replied without letting out any animosity.

"You look happy, did things work out with your cute wife?"

Huh?! How the hell did he know? Am I smiling? No way, I can feel the tight line that I'm trying really hard to keep up on my lips.

"Ah, so that's a yes - Good for you! I'm proud of you, buddy," He clamped an appreciative hand on my shoulder, of which I shook off immediately.

"Dr. Lee, why are you being so comfortable all of a sudden? Aren't we here to work?" I said in agitation.

"But I just finished my last operation for the day, I think you're even taking over my shift - So thanks for that!" He beamed widely, slinging his arm over my shoulders once again.

"Then shouldn't you be getting ho-"

"Did you do it?"

WHAT KIND OF QUESTION WAS THAT, OUT OF THE BLUE?

"What exactly are you talking about?" Seriously, what is he talking about? It isn't what I think, right? He's not asking about _that,_ is he? No way.

"Did. You. And. Nurse. Oh. Have. Sex. Or. Not?"

What.

* * *

_Do you know what I love about PoV? People who are usually men of few words and all that who are hard to write, become fun because no one actually has a canon overview of what they think about. Baek Seung Jo might secretly want to be young again so that he could spend all day with Ha Ni, who knows? Not me c;_

_-Derpy_


	5. Chapter 5

I like to think I've gotten alot more affectionate over the years, you know, I'm getting pretty good at this 'husband' thing - Even in public, I'm really generous, yup!

For example;

_I was walking pretty briskly down the hall, clipboard tucked tightly under my arm and feet squeaking against the hospital's sanitized floors. I didn't really have anything to do, I was just walking around, looking important - I usually finish my work in the first hour of my shift._

_Is that a perk or a curse? I'm always really bored._

_"Omo~ Nurse Oh is so lucky! He's really handsome, I bet he's doing something important," That's what she thinks. _

_"You're right, do you think he's going to attend a surgery?" Uh, no.. Lots of flu patients but hardly any surgery work for me, shouldn't she know that? Isn't that the receptionist? I shook my head only slightly and disregarded the girls further._

_"Stop gawking at him, he's taken, okay?" Ah, Ha Ni always got really jealous, I'm happy. I only had the smallest smirk but I knew she zeroed in on it, "Seung J- Uh! Dr. Baek!" She's so cute, she always tries to fix my title, her sleepy eyes look so worried when she messes up._

_"Nurse Oh," I like to play along with her, aren't I fun? Who has a big ego? Not, I. "Get back to work already, idiot," 'Idiot' is something I like to think of as a bit of a nickname, which is really intimate, I used it infront of everyone, too! She better be thankful. I also showed concern, that's an expression of love, right? Don't lie, I know it is._

_"Ah! So cold - Are you really his wife?" YES. Yes, she is - Why would she say that? So rude, "Come to think of it, you two aren't much a match, are you?" How dare that, that.. outsider! say something like that to my Ha Ni-ah, there's no better match for me than her._

_"Yah! How could you say that? Are you jealous?" She sounded really cocky, silly girl. Though, looking at her in that cute nurse uniform, I can see why her colleague would be jealous._

_I continued working after that. I tried to send a bit of a telepathic 'I love you' but she mustn't have been receiving._

Or maybe;

_Ha Ni-ah had been drinking, not much, but she has REALLY low alcohol tolerance. We had gone out to celebrate her being awarded for her outstanding service in the care of others. Cue pride radiating from me._

_I had bought her flowers, but I said it was from the entire family, so she thought Eun Jo loved her, too - Thoughtful, yes? She didn't look so happy but it was probably because she was too shocked to say anything._

_After that, she ended up on my back, and her soft little body was pushing against my back, which was comfortable, "I can't imagine you having a child when you're so small," I had said. Women love it when you compliment their figures, yes? Yes._

_"YAH, BAEK SEUNG JO, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Awhh! She was probably embarrassed should I tone it down a bit? "I'm faaaalling," she groaned loudly next to my ear and I scolded her - People wouldn't like it if a lady was loud and uncouth, and she'd be made fun of, right? - I tipped forward and held her tighter under her thighs, pulling her up._

_"Did you really have to drink so much? You're getting heavy," There's my martial concern again, maybe I should write a book about being a great husband._

_"So meeean, hubby~" She wailed, locking her arms around me tighter. _

_"Whatever," I'm getting a little embarrassed now, lots of people are looking at us. I can see a few old couples looking at us with adoration._

Hm.. I kind of feel like I misread the situations now that I've reviewed it, but then again..

No way, I'm improving, definitely.

* * *

_Hahaha, this was probably so laaame, I just thought it'd be kind of funny, 'cause he's got bad emotional knowledge, so I was like, oh hell, might aswell have some fun._

_He will be more IC as the story progresses, just felt like a bit of 2:30AM fun :D_

_Until next time!_

_-Derpy_


End file.
